Winter Wonder Land
by Payie
Summary: Its a beautiful winter day, and what better thing to do then have a good Snow Ball fight? As snow flies, will love begin to blossom on the battle field? Raven and Beast Boy, with some Robin and Star
1. A Friendly Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…if I did, then Beast Boy and Raven would be well on their way to hooking up already.

---

Raven watched as snow slowly made its gentle course down the side of the tower. She used one hand to wipe away the mist that had gathered up on the glassy window pane. Winter. While the snow would not last long, their city much too warm to actually hold in the gentle whiteness of the land…for today, it felt entirely magical.

Winter was always her favorite time of the year. While not too partial to the cold, and never too keen on leaving the tower during those few months, she loved to curl up with a book by one of the windows, sipping some herbal tea. Everything always seemed so calm…so relaxed…

"Raven, Raven!" Loud banging on her door broke her out of her wishful meanderings. Beast Boy apparently had caught wind of her thoughts and wanted to prove them otherwise.

Opening the door a crack, she peered out, her hood flipped over head, sending her face into shadows. An act which typically made it known to anyone that she did not wish to be disturbed. However, Beast Boy didn't even notice.

"It's snowing!" He shouted, swinging the door all the way open and gripping the girl's arm, pulling her down the hall.

"H-hey!" Raven sputtered, hardly expecting this to happen. She almost tripped over her own feet before levitating herself upward, to the point where Beast Boy was dangling a few inches off the ground. "And what do you think you are doing?" She asked darkly.

"Raven, if I tell you you'll just not want to come." Beast Boy clung to her arm, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes…now that puts my mind at ease." Her monotone voice cut through the air. "I'm going back to my ro—" Suddenly it was no longer Beast Boy gripping her, but a large gorilla, whose weight sent them back to the ground. The moment his feet touched the surface, he ran into the living room before Raven could say another word.

All the Titans were gathered, each wearing thick jackets. Robin looked a bit disgruntled as though he didn't really want to be here either, while Starfire floated several feet off the air, practically twisting in delight. Even Cyborg had a cocky grin on his face, his arms crossed.

Beast Boy pointed over to the table, where laid out was both a jacket and pants. "Those are for you!" He said in delight.

"I'm going back to my room." She finished her statement from earlier, turning to leave. 

"You mustn't!" Starfire flew to her. "Friend Raven, we are going to have 'Team Bonding.' A snowball fight!" Raven looked over towards the reluctant Robin.

"I'm not supposing this is your idea?" He shook his head.

"Its allll mine!" The changeling piped up, slamming a hat on top of the girls head. A very pink hat. With a tassel on top.

"Great—again, I'm going back to my room." She started to leave, when three pleading faces appeared in front of her. Cyborg, who seemed more amused then actually trying to convince her, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"Plleeaassseeee?" They chanted at once. Taking a few steps back, feeling a little overwhelmed by the three, she sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing the hat." Dark magic surrounded the cap and it flew to the other side of the room. Beast Boy grinned wildly at her.

"Deal."

Everyone stood in a line in the living room, while Beast Boy paced back and forth in front of them.

"Men, the rules are simple." He stated, his voice dramatically deep for affect.

"And women." Raven crossed her arms.

"Eh, and women," He clarified.

"And Tamaranian." Starfire added, then thought for a moment. "I am part of the woman category as well, am I not? Please do proceed." She smiled innocently.

"Alri—" Beast Boy started to continue, when Cyborg interrupted.

"Dude, I'm more of a half man half machine." He grinned wickedly. Robin smiled a little too.

"And aren't you some animal?" He added.

"I'm half demon." Raven commented, her words monotone, but her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"My great, great, grandmother was only half Tamaranian—the other half Glozgarble." Starfire added brightly.

"Hey hey hey!" Beast Boy gripped his head. "Dudes, that was so an expression!"

Robin shrugged. "If we are bonding, might as well be correct about it."

Sighing heavily, and doing his best to ignore the snickering of his teammates, Beast Boy tried again. "Alright—Fellow TITANS, the rules are simple."

"Teen Titans." Raven clarified.

"Does it really matter?" Groaned the changeling.

"I just turned twenty—the rest of you might be teens, but I'm just a Titan now." Cyborg added.

"Hey—"

"Hmm…so would that not be 4 teen titans and 1 titan?" Starfire calculated.

"Come on, listen to me!"

"That doesn't make us sound very team like though, does it?" Robin rested his chin on one hand. "Maybe simply Titans would work now."

"Guuuyyssss!"

"Glorious!" Starfire clapped her hands.

"This isn't funny anymore!"

"Alright—never mind Beast Boy." Raven turned back to the seething green boy, inwardly smiling in amusement. Teasing him was one of her greatest past times.

He mumbled a few things under his breathe, before continuing. "The rules are simple—we divide into two teams. You have an hour to make a fort and come up with a plan of attack." Robin brightened at these words.

"Attack?" Starfire frowned. "I do not wish to harm any of my friends."

"You use snow, Star." Cyborg explained. "You'll mold it into a ball, and then throw it at one another."

"Ah." She nodded, not looking entirely clear what was going on, but willing to go along with it for now. Raven shook her head. A snowball fight. This was going to be ridiculous.

"How do we determine a winner?" Robin asked, his eyes gleaming with competition. Beast Boy puffed up with pride.

"Well, Cyborg and I came up with this little device—" A loud coughing sound from the other titan interrupted up. "Alright, Cyborg came up with this device." He said, muttering something how it was his idea in the first place before continuing. "It'll record how often you have been hit, by measuring some doohickey or anot---"

"Monitoring your physical reactions and pressure points." The other clarified.

"By measuring some doohickey or another." He finished, glaring at Cyborg. "Rule 1: No uses of powers or gadgets," Starfire opened her mouth, looking ready to say something. "—OTHER then the device we give you." Beast Boy added her to his glaring list as she clamped her mouth shut tight.

Raven had been playing with the idea of simply sitting off to the side with her protective barrier, and watching the others…but it didn't seem like she would be able to. Dang him.

"Rule 2: No collaborating with the enemy." Meaning she couldn't agree to not hit the other team and they not hit her. Another option down.

"Rule 3: Everyone must stay in the area we designate—no going inside." He finished. So she couldn't simply go into a café for a few hours. Still, there was one other option…

"There are 5 people—I'll stay here to make it even." She said simply, trying to make it in such a way there would be no argument. She hated the cold…it dulled her senses and made it harder to use her powers…not that she could anyway.

"Nuh uh uh—we'll play with odd numbers." He grinned at her. "Team bonding!"

"Oh yes, team bonding!" Starfire agreed.

"Woo." Raven sighed. Cyborg presented a can, which he shook in demonstration.

"All your names are in here," He added, holding it out to Beast Boy, who drew the first name.

"Don't you think you are going overboard?" Skeptically, Raven watched them, as they both plastered eerily wide smiles on their faces.

"Never." They said innocently. She pressed one hand to her head, already feeling this was going to be one of those days.

"Team 1's first member is…"

---

Possibly just a oneshot…just wanted to write something a bit lighter then usual lol—if you wish to see it continued, please review!


	2. War of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I own not the Teen titans…

Wow a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

---

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy announced, reading the slip of paper triumphantly. Cyborg grinned, giving a thumbs up to let him know he heard. Considering he was holding the can, there was no way he _couldn't _hear. There was some fumbling with the container as the changeling once again stuck his narrow hand in it, trying to grasp the next little slip of paper. Finally he pulled it out, his eyes scanning the name quickly. "Team 2's first member is…" He let off a long, dramatic pause, as though building up the nonexistent tension. "Starfire!" The girl beamed, stepping forward. Again, there was fumbling with the can. And again, a long pause as he read the name. "Team 1's second member iisss….."

Sighing, wanting to get this process over with, a black aura flew around both the can and the paper sending them both flying out of their grasps and into Raven's own awaiting hands. "You can't do that!" Beast Boy cried out. Cyborg simply stared for a moment.

"Hey, wait a minu—" He began.

"Whatever." Raven interrupted. "Beast Boy—you are on Team 2." She pulled out the next slip. "I am with Starfire, leaving Robin with Cyborg and you." _The sooner this starts, the sooner it'll be done._ She mentally calculated.

"Oh joy!" Starfire grasped one of Raven's arms. "We are partners in this game of snow!" Deciding any remark she said at the moment wouldn't be the most polite…the lavender headed girl held her tongue, and watched the reactions of the other team.

Cyborg slapped his face with one metal hand, as though something had gone horribly wrong. Beast Boy fidgeted slightly, wanting to say something as well. Only Robin looked undeterred. "Don't you think the teams are a bit off balanced?" The metal man finally remarked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Starfire blinked, while Raven raised one eyebrow skeptically. He had better not be referring to what she was thinking he was referring to.

Robin looked over at the two, and then at his own team. "Maybe we should change up some members, to make it more even?" He questioned. Now Raven felt a twinge of anger.

"And why is that?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer, when Beast Boy jumped in. "Dude, there are so three of us."

"No matter what there will be three on one team." Raven said calmly.

"That isn—" Robin started.

"But I mean…there are three of _us." _ Beast Boy interrupted, repeating his statement once again, then ducked behind Cyborg as she refused to let down her growing glower.

"I do not understand." Starfire raised one finger to her lips, looking confused.

"He's saying its three boys against two girls." Raven clarified to the Tamaranian.

"But, what does that matter?" She pursued, still not understanding. Raven simply turned slowly to the three boys, all of them shrinking down at her unwavering gaze.

"Yes…why does it matter?"

Both Cyborg and Robin had decided that it would be best not to continue the conversation. Beast Boy, however, didn't seem to know when to stop. "I mean, yall are _girls._" He was going to regret that decision.

"Yes." Starfire nodded slowly. "But friends, I fail to see—" Her naivety was 'cute' at times, but Raven felt the need to enlighten her female friend.

"Translation—he believes since we are girls, we are going to loose." At her blunt comment, all three of the boys took another step backwards. Starfire mulled over the information for a second, as slow realization began to dawn on her. Starfire might be the most cheerful member on the team…but she was one who lived off her emotions, and wasn't afraid to show exactly what she was feeling. And currently, she was not that happy.

Her eyes furrowed, her expression turning angry as she spun around to look at the others. "So…you believe us to be inferior." Starfire said, her eyes glowing green. "Am I not stronger then you three?"

"You can't use any powers." Robin said honestly, pointing out one of the rules.

"Even without powers Tamaranians are naturally stronger then humans." Her hands tightened by her sides.

"That's true—but what about Raven?" The changeling interjected. He did so enjoy digging his own grave.

"What about me?" The girl said, her words calm enough, minus the slight down-turned of her lips, and the glare still playing off her eyes.

"Umm…never mind." Beast Boy's courage gone, he simply smiled as big as he could. "Yah, so um…lets go. Now." And turning on the balls of the feet, he rushed out of the room, the other two quickly behind them.

For several minutes, the two simply simmered at the now empty spot the boys had left.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said tightly, not turning to look at the dark haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Let us 'kick the butt.'"

"Lets."

---

"So, we just signed our death wishes." Cyborg commented the moment they were free from the living room, the anger seething off the two females still following them down the hallway.

"Duudes, if she didn't take the can." Beast Boy moaned, gripping his hand with his head. "Then none of this would have happened." Robin looked over at the two of them.

"Did I miss something?" Beast Boy felt his face blush slightly, one he shook off quickly.

"Um…well…you see…" It was planned out perfectly. The Snowball fight, everyone laughing having fun. The teams were picked out, the mood set. And then everything went straight to hell. "She hates me right now!" He lamented once again, not answering the question. Cyborg clapped one hand on his shoulder.

"She probably always hates you to some extent." He commented, which just seemed to further his depression. Turning to the questioning leader, he explained. "The sorting was supposed to be rigged—you and Star were on one team, and Raven, Beast Boy and I were on another."

The leader raised one eyebrow, not looking upset by the two picked out teams, but still curious as to why.

"It's because BB here's a wuss." Cyborg finished.

"Am not!" He stuck his tongue out at his friend. "But now they are mad."

"Because _you_ made an idiot of yourself." The other Titan continued. "Trying to change up teams because they are girls—not a smooth move."

"But you started it!—and Robin said something too!" Beast Boy tried to defend himself. Robin slowly shook his head.

"I was just referring to the fact that Starfire and Raven both tend to use powers in fighting while the two of us are more about the hand to hand combat." He commented, gesturing to Cyborg and himself. "Starfire does use her powerful strength at times, but not to the extent that Cyborg tends to, and while Raven does possess some fighting skills, she mostly has always relied on her dark magic. I on the other hand am well trained in martial arts and other forms of combat. And Beast Boy…well…" He didn't seem to know what to add, so he skipped on. "From a tactical view point, the teams were tilted, simply to those reasons, not to the fact that they are girls." Both of the Titans blinked as he finished.

"You do realize that we are using snow? Not actually fighting?" Cyborg said after a moment. Robin simply stared at him.

"Of course."

"Man, you're tough."

Beast Boy simply continued to stare at the leader. That made so much more sense then what he had said. And now the girls were ticked at them all, so he doubted if it was said now, that it would do any good. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" He shouted, waving his arms frantically at the masked Titan. _Now Raven haatteesss me!_ He internally moaned.

"Because you were currently shoving both your feet up your mouth." Cyborg answered for him.

"I tried—twice…So, tell me—why those teams?" He crossed his arms.

Beast Boy glowered at the Titan, as though blaming him for everything that had happened. Finally, he opened his mouth, beginning the explanation. "It was so you and Starfire could be all lovey dovey—" This earned him a pointed glare from a particular blushing Titan.

"We are not lovey dovey."

"Dude, you so are."

"We are just friends."

"Suuurreee."

"Seriously!" The blush deepened.

"Settle down children." Cyborg grinned. "Although, I must agree with the grass stain here."

"Hey!" Came both the other Titans, each for different reasons. Coughing for a moment, Beast Boy continued his story. "And Cyborg, Raven, and I could be together."

"Raven and you." Cyborg clarified.

"N-no!" Beast Boy protested, his face turning a similar Robin shaded red. "I just figured she'd have more fun with us."

"Yah, yah." Cyborg shrugged him away, turning to Robin. "He's been crushing over her the past year."

"I thought I noticed something going on." The leader nodded.

"No I haven't!"

"So why not just him and Raven on a team?" Robin questioned.

"Alright….ignoring me was soo ten minutes ago."

"I was suppose to be back up, so when he messes _up_, he wouldn't be blown _up_." Cyborg grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't mess up." Beast Boy defended himself. Both Robin and Cyborg looked over at him. "Um…well not that bad." He tried again. Still they stared at him. "Alright, I'd blow it big time." He groaned in defeat. "But it doesn't matter anyway."

"Because you _already_ blew it big time?" Cyborg offered.

"Blew what up?" Starfire's voice cut in, Beast Boy leaping high off the floor in surprise.

"No-nothing!" His voice came out way too loud, and he sprinted the rest of the way to the T-car.

---

I think I'm going to keep with it, since it is really nice to write something not depressing…I really am a happy person! I promise!

I do hope you enjoyed…as always, reviews make me for more inclined to update sooner mahaha lol


End file.
